


Sick Days

by sharonsnatalia (orphan_account)



Series: Single Dad Bellamy Verse [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy is sick, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Single Parent Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi, I really really loved sassy island nymph and I loved that you will keep writing it. Calypso is the cutest kid and I love how she keeps Bellamy alert. I had an idea and tottaly think it should be awesome if you write it. Bellamy is sick and well, Calypso knows a doctor and how to use a phone and who needs Octavia when you can have Clarke to take care of your daddy and make you company?</p>
<p>-OR-</p>
<p>Bellamy is sick and Calypso plots to have her favorite doctor come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't change the prompt in anyway.
> 
> I know in Playing Princess I promised Sleepover would be the next one but I got this prompt and wrote this inside. Sleepover is still happening though.

Bellamy was sick. He had spent most of the day vomiting and had barely been able to text Octavia to come over a watch Calypso. Calypso had plans of her own however. She had found her daddy’s phone and sent Octavia a text that she didn’t have to come watch her because Clarke was coming over. She wasn’t the best at texting yet and it came out ‘Clarke isdf gnna watcvb mw.’

Next, she called Clarke. “Daddy is sick” She said. “Can you watch me and daddy?”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, Callie.” Clarke answered. “Bye.”

Calypso hung up the phone and grinned. Then someone knocked on the door. Expecting it to be Clarke. because Calypso had no sense of time, she opened the door and hugged the person.

“Good to see you too.” Octavia said.

“You aren’t Clarke.”  Calypso huffed. She crossed her arms and stomped into the apartment.

“I know that, C.” Octavia pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pulled up the text Calypso had sent her. “Mind explaining this?” She showed Calypso her phone.

“I want Clarke to watch me. Not you.” Calypso pouted. She sat on the couch looking upset.

“What’s so wrong with me?”

“You aren’t Clarke.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m here and you’re stuck with me.”

“Nuh-uh! I called Clarke. She will be here soon!” Calypso exclaimed.

Bellamy, who had stumbled out of his bedroom when he heard talking, said “Calypso, I thought I told you to stop using the phone and to stop answering the door.” He sneezed.

As Calypso glared at Bellamy and Octavia alternatively, Octavia laughed. “You sneeze like a kitten, Bell.” She said.

Bellamy glared at her.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “There is too much glaring going on in here.” She said. “Bellamy, go to bed. Calypso watch cartoons or something. I’ll make lunch and talk to Clarke.” She ordered.

The rest of the day passed with twelve calls and twenty-five texts to Clarke.

* * *

 

Bellamy was just as sick the next day and Octavia was working.

“Can you call Clarke?” Calypso asked, bouncing up and down.

“She probably works today. I’ll call Miller.” Bellamy answered.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Daddy!”

“Fine.”

Twenty minutes later Clarke arrived and Calypso was smiling and running around.

“Daddy has the flu.” Calypso said. She pulled Clarke into Bellamy’s bedroom.

The room was dark. The walls were a dark red and the windows were adorned with light blocking curtains. A queen sized bed, with a black end table on the left side, took up most of the room. The bed had a black comforter and four pillows.

Bellamy was under the comforter, his head buried under a heap of pillows.

“Clarke’s here.” Calypso sing-songed.

Bellamy groaned in response.

Clarke sat in the edge of the bed. “Get me a thermometer and some water.” She ordered Calypso.

She nodded and ran out of the room.

“How are you?” Clarke asked.

“Terrible.”

“Be a little more specific, Bellamy.”

“My head hurts. I am hot with the blankets and cold without it. My throat-” He went into a coughing fit. “-is killing me.”

Calypso returned with what Clarke asked for. She handed Clarke thermometer and set the glass of water on the end table.

Clarke went into Doctor mode. She went through the motions, with the exception of checking Bellamy’s ears.  Using a Spiderman flashlight of Calypso’s, she checked his throat. She frowned at the sight of white blotches. “I think you have strep.”

Bellamy groaned. “Does that mean I have to go to the doctor’s?”

Clarke nodded.

Bellamy buried his head in a pillow.

“Clarke, I’m hungry.” Calypso whined for the umpteenth time an hour later.

Bellamy was sleeping. Clarke was checking her emails and Calypso was looking over her shoulder, asking for food and to play a game, alternatively. Nickelodeon played in the background.

“Do you want a sandwich?” Clarke asked, closing her laptop.

Calypso scrunched her nose. “I want soup.”

Clarke ended up making potato soup out of a can. She had originally planned to make the cliched ‘sick day’ soup, chicken noodle. Calypso, however, shot that down. She claimed the store bought chicken noodle soup was too salty and handed Clarke a can of potato soup instead.

“Daddy!” Calypso yelled when Clarke finished the soup. “Clarke made soup!”

Cue Bellamy stumbling out of his room and sitting at the table.

Clarke handed Calypso a bowl of soup, then grabbed one for herself and another for Bellamy. She placed Bellamy’s bowl in front of him and sat beside him. “I would have brought it to your room.” She said.

“That’s why you are the best.” Bellamy said. He spooned soup into his mouth before leaning over and kissing Clarke.

Clarke pulled away and wiped her mouth. “You’re sick.” She said.

A week later, Clarke came down with strep throat and was being taken care of by an over-excited Calypso and an apologetic Bellamy. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking suggestions for future parts for this series. Leave them below or in my ask on my Tumblr. My Tumblr is jemmaisabicupcake.tumblr.com


End file.
